Keep a secret?
by Nexthing
Summary: Oh, don't be so shocked, it's really fun once you start the first few times! (Pinky/Mandy)


Mandy was only the least bit surprised when, at about curfew, there was a knock on her door. Beatrice had whined when being woken up, but immediately fell quiet when Mandy threw her pillow across the room and at her roommate. With a few half asleep strides, she made it to the door and opened it with more force then she attended to give. She was ready to give hell to whoever it was- in her mind it was Ted- that disturbed her beauty sleep when she noticed Pinky jump back as the door flew open.

"Can I sleep here for tonight?"

Mandy glanced behind her, noticing Beatrice sitting up and giving her a 'Please for the love of God no' look. With a quick smirk, she turned back to the prep and nodded, stepping aside as Pinky hurried into the shared room, a pillow tucked under her arm. Closing the door, Mandy turned back and headed to bed, stopping dead in spot once noticing the princess was now huddled in _her_ bed. There was a third bed, for another roommate, why hasn't she used that one instead?

Pushing the thought aside, she shrugged it off and went with it. Ignoring the strange look her roommate gave her, she climbed in after prep and rested her head onto Pinky's pillow before falling back to sleep.

This began to happen more frequently then Mandy had expected it to.

She noticed that Pinky began to sneak into her room every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for three weeks now. She curled up like a spoiled kitten and slept in her bed with no ounce of hesitation. Mandy couldn't find any good time to question her about it. Pinky had always got up before her to get ready, and during the day they only spent time during cheer practice to talk or do anything socially related. Being in different cliques, they couldn't hang out as often as they both wished to. Derby being a stuck up jerk, he seemed to dislike anyone that wasn't rich like his 'friends'. Ted just didn't care enough to pay any attention.

Beatrice had noticed the odd actions that Pinky did, but didn't seem to want to question Mandy about it. The first time she did Mandy called her out on it, calling her perverted when she asked why Pinky wished to sleep in her bed with her every few nights. Now Christy Martin had spread dirty rumors about her, and Earnest had begun to ask things that she didn't even want to go into detail about. Ever.

Pinky seemed to be the only one who didn't notice that everyone now knew that she was crawling into Mandy's bed past curfew. In fact, nobody even dared to talk to her about it. She could be frightening if she wanted to, and everybody was well aware of it. The preps had heard, but none wanted to be shouted and ranted at by her, so they kept out of it and spoke about it among each other behind closed doors.

It was Friday when Pinky had arrived back at her door at eleven with the same pillow under her arm. She didn't even have to ask anymore, Mandy just opened the door and stepped aside. Beatrice had began to leave each night Pinky had arrived, so the two were left alone.

This night though, Mandy took notice while they were back in their now shared bed, that Pinky had a rather large bruise resting in her hip. Her shirt had inched up, revealing a colorful bruise that might as well put the rainbow to shame.

Mandy couldn't question it without just straight out asking if the rich girl was being hurt or abused by someone of her family.

So she waited for the next night, Monday, to ask. Mandy opened the door before Pinky could even knock and pulled her in as gently as she could before almost slamming the door shut.

Pinky had already slipped into her bed and pulled the covers up as Mandy made her way back, squinting slightly at Pinky, who was under the covers and looking like a kitten that just had some warm milk. Mandy slide in beside her, only sitting up as she began to think of what to say.

"What's wrong?"

Should she just get out with it? Maybe trying to be subtle instead of beating around the bush would be a good option. But what if she scared her out of the room? Maybe she was getting hurt by somebody, and was scared for it to be discovered.

"Mandy?"

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Mandy cringed inwards. Way to be blunt, just asking like that.

Instead of a pained expression, or even anger, Pinky smiled before giggling like a seventh grader that just got asked who she liked. She pushed the covers back and lifted her top up a few inches. It was still there, as dark as ever, but fading at the edges. Pinky just continued to smile, her hands dropping her shirt back down.

"Promise to keep it a secret? Derby would be angry if he found out." Mandy nodded slowly; confusion might as well be written in bold words on her forehead. Pinky held out her, well, her pinky.

"_Just tell me already." _

Pinky just sighed.

"Boxing."

Mandy hesitated. Pinky? _Boxing? _

"Are you serious?"

A scandalous smile. "Of course! Derby's _finally _allowing me to box. He's got Bif teaching me three days a week. He struck me pretty hard, didn't he? I got him back though!" She giggled once again, seeming proud of her mark Bif had given her.

Mandy was still taking time to process all of this. Pinky just shrugged it off, adjusting her top as Mandy stared at the spot where her bruise was. To think that Pinky had wanted to box, the thought had never crossed her.

"Oh, don't be so shocked. It's really fun once you start the first few times."

"Why are you sleeping in _here _though? What's wrong with your bed?"

"It's too warm. Your room is so cool and comfy. I like it, it's easier to fall asleep."

"But why my bed?" The head cheerleader pointed across the room to the spare that was neglected. "That one's perfectly fine!"

"I like to cuddle with somebody after a hard day of practice." Pinky pouted in a spoiled way, her arms crossing as she did so.

"So, you picked me?"

"You're my best friend! You also always shower before bed and smell of strawberries." Pinky smiled as Mandy scoffed and pulled at the covers.

The two fall back into bed, and were asleep in seconds.

The boxing did Pinky good, Mandy noticed. She kept up with routines more than she did before, and honestly, she herself was considering boxing if it meant to keep fit and able to do the routine more efficiently. Or she could try football. It _was _a fun sport...

The boxing also helped giving Lola Lombardi a shiner that outmatched Tom's.

Mandy was exiting the art room when she saw Lola slap Pinky. Of course, Pinky jumped at her and threw a hard punch at the greaser queen's eye before Lola striking back at her with nails that could leave a mark for a long time. The two were pushed away to the headmaster's office by a prefect, but as they left, all of the boys catcalled and hooted at the sight of a _real _fight between two girls.

Of course, both girls were let off easy, Lola using her manipulative skills and Pinky using her money.

It was Thursday, so Mandy was shocked to see Pinky arrive at her door. Beatrice left in a hurry as Pinky entered, her same feather pillow being cradled in her arms.

"It's Thursday."

Of course, Mandy didn't care if it was or not, but it was said in more of confusion than anything. Pinky shrugged before explaining herself about the fight between Lola.

Basically, Lola called her out on sleeping with Mandy. A crowd gathered at that, Mandy guessed in her mind. Pinky of course told her off, calling her a tramp and that she wished the two would so she would've joined in, seeing as she was a complete whore that would do anything that breathed. Lola had called her many colorful words before slapping her, triggering the fight.

Mandy had been absentmindedly running her hand up and down the rich girl's back in a reassuring motion, her mind clouded with thought. Lola thought they were _together? _She's been with countless boys, and possibly some of the girls herself! And she had the nerve to assume that her and Pinky-

Her and Pinky? Would that ever work? Mandy glanced back at the prep, she was sipping water out of a cup Mandy had kept by her bed, looking relaxed now. She had to admit, but Pinky was fairly attractive. Mandy herself was envious, seeing as she was able to eat as much as she wanted and not gain a pound.

"Thank you,"

Mandy flinched. Did she say those out loud? Oh no, what if she did..!

"For letting me sleep in here," Pinky smiled warmly at her. "I feel better now."

"Oh," Mandy relaxed. "no problem."

Before she could react, Pinky leaned forward and quickly kissed her before lying back down, a nearly inaudible chuckle as Mandy remained frozen in spot.

"Good night, Mandy!" And with that, the prep closed her eyes, her smile growing as Mandy sputtered out an unintelligible response in embarrassment.

it was like 2 am when I wrote this so yeah I apologize if it sucks.


End file.
